


Some people get flowers and chocolate

by Bookmonster



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, PWP, Restraints, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 01:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookmonster/pseuds/Bookmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg has an interesting Valentine's Day surprise from Mycroft. Spoilers: it is sex. Lots of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some people get flowers and chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chasingriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/gifts).



> Thank you as always to my fab beta, you know who you are ;) This was originally a work for cupidmystrade on Valentine's day and is a gift for chasingriversong.

Mycroft’s texts throughout the day had been driving Greg steadily insane, if he hadn’t already known the man had a way with words he certainly did now. He was going to kill Mycroft for giving him a semi that hadn’t been allowed to go down during the day with a steady stream of extremely descriptive texts.

“Bastard.”

“Sorry sir?”

“Nothing, finish up talking to the witnesses and we’re done here.”

By the time he’d finished up his paperwork for the day, his arousal had taken a slight back step to frustration. His brain kept supplying the texts that Mycroft had sent and replaying them until he was almost growling under his breath. 

“Evening Greg, good day?”

“Mycroft.”

Mycroft raised an eyebrow but his smirk was knowing as he raked his eyes up and down Greg. 

“Hmm _very_ good day I take it.”

Instead of answering Greg crossed the space between them with determined steps and kissed the man with all of the day’s frustrated desire.

“God the things I am going to do to you.”

“I think not. Strip.”

Greg groaned and buried his face in the crook of Mycroft’s neck as he pressed their clothed erections together. He kept trying to press closer and get that perfect friction until Mycroft grabbed his hips and held him steady.

“Greg.”

Mycroft slid to his knees and looked up from his lowered position in front of Greg.

“Strip.”

“Yeah, yeah doing that.”

Clothes were discarded where they fell across the living room floor and furniture until Greg was stood fully naked, cock in hand as he stroked himself slowly. Mycroft resettled his hands on Greg’s hips and then slowly without breaking eye contact dragged his nails lightly over Greg’s thighs before lowering his mouth to slide the flat of his tongue up the length of Greg’s cock. A strangled moan accompanied the movement and Mycroft lifted himself up enough to place his mouth over the head and suck lightly. Greg let his head fall back as the low simmering arousal he’d felt all day hit him fully. A cold blast of air followed as Mycroft pulled off brought him back to his senses.

“If I’m down here you might like to at least watch.”

Greg smirked at the testy tone and fixed his eyes on Mycroft’s as the man went back to the blowjob that was currently nearly giving him a heart attack. Watching made everything much more intense and Greg could feel himself rocking into Mycroft’s mouth even as he willed his orgasm down wanting this to last. The sight of himself moving in and out of Mycroft’s mouth was pretty much doing everything it could to finish him off quickly though. Mycroft’s nails had been tracing light patterns up and down his thighs and low across his stomach as he kept up a steady rhythm of alternating long pulls with quick bobs of his head all the time keeping his eyes trained on Greg’s face. 

“God you look good like this, on your knees for me.”

Mycroft moaned around him and Greg threaded his fingers through Mycroft’s hair messing up the carefully coiffed strands and cupping the back of Mycroft’s head. He kept his pace as slow as he could, fighting against the urge to fuck Mycroft’s mouth. His other hand stroked down Mycroft’s cheekbone and brushed across the stretched skin of his mouth, saliva and precome leaking out at the edges smeared under Greg’s thumb. The wrecked man was miles away from the usually put together, stiff upper lipped image Mycroft portrayed, it gave Greg an illicit thrill to see him like this and be the one to undo him. Still in his waistcoat and tie but on his knees and sucking wantonly on Greg like he never wanted to let go. Greg knew he wasn’t going to be able to control the coil of heat that had been slowly tightening as he watched saliva glisten wetly on Mycroft’s chin, their eyes locked together and in some unspoken agreement Mycroft tugged on Greg’s hips and pulled him in deeper and faster whilst Greg just held on. 

“Jesssssus Mycroft.”

Mycroft moaned deeply around Greg and dug sharp fingers into his thighs until Greg was trying to pull out to finish. Mycroft held him tightly and swallowed down around Greg. They smiled at each other, panting as they recovered. Greg watching Mycroft wipe his chin with the back of his hand.

“I really don’t want the cleaner to have to clean your semen off my carpet Greg.”

“How very practical of you Mycroft.”

“Efficient is my middle name.”

“That’s not what Sherlock told me it was.” 

“Hmmmmm I’m not done with you yet so be very careful right now.”

Greg’s eyes must have transmitted his surprise and Mycroft smiled smug and satisfied.

“Oh did you think that was it?”

“It isn’t?”

Mycroft smiled again and Greg understood why people could find him predatory. There was obviously something very wrong with Greg when that smile made his cock twitch again.

“Bedroom now, you’re going to need to lie down for this.”

By the time Mycroft made it to the bedroom Greg was spread out on the quilt, propped up, arms crossed behind his head on the pillows. 

“Took your time.”

“You may wish I’d given you more time soon.”

“Mmm threats Mycroft?”

“Promises Gregory.”

Even in his post orgasmic haze Greg could feel the warm beginnings of anticipation in his abdomen, wondering exactly what Mycroft had in mind. When Mycroft slid his tie out from his collar, the hiss of sliding material in the sudden silence made Greg realise that his imaginings hadn’t been even nearly ambitious enough. Greg nodded at the questioning glance Mycroft gave him, the hunger obvious in his eyes as Mycroft wrapped the silk around both Greg’s wrists and then attached it to the iron headboard with a competence that was half scary, half incredibly hot.

“Lie back and think of England is it?”

“I should hope I’m at least present in some of those thoughts Greg.”

“Mmm I’m sure I can arrange that.”

The first touches to his skin were almost ticklish until Mycroft pressed firmer, sweeping across Greg’s skin until each hair was standing on end. The room was warm enough that his shivers came from Mycroft’s touch, the urge to touch back stalled as he tugged against his restraints. Mycroft smiled and leaned over Greg to kiss him, their lips sliding together as Greg wondered if he could taste himself in Mycroft’s mouth. The thought was enough to send a little more blood to his groin and he chased after Mycroft blindly when the man pulled away but was again stopped by the tie. Instead of using his hands Mycroft began to taste every part of Greg’s body, the wet warmth of his mouth was followed by the chill of the air as he moved onto somewhere new. Greg could feel his arousal ebbing and flowing within him but he felt no hurry to move things along, just letting his fingers and toes curl and stretch, his muscles bunch and relax as he let Mycroft do what he pleased. When he felt Mycroft’s weight press down on his chest he opened his eyes bleary and relaxed, the warmth from Mycroft’s skin adding to the warm satisfaction of having Mycroft close to him. The pressure as Mycroft pressed their erections together felt good enough to send Greg’s thoughts to the end game they were heading for slowly.

“Are we having sex now?”

Mycroft chuckled and ran his fingers through Greg’s short, grey hair.

“I thought that was what we had been doing.”

“Do you want to get off now? I do. God Mycroft you are going to let me come again, aren’t you?”

“Yes and you’re going to do it inside me.”

Greg’s babbling halted suddenly and he realised Mycroft had been moving and shifting against him whilst they’d been talking.

“Are you, jesus Mycroft are you?”

Mycroft didn’t answer but his look of concentration was enough to tell Greg exactly what was happening with the hand Greg couldn’t see. His mind supplied images of Mycroft’s long fingers dipping into and stretching out his own body readying himself for Greg. Greg’s arms strained with the need to add his own fingers to those already in Mycroft’s body. Instead he was forced to watch Mycroft’s face, each twitch and clench feeding his imaginings until Greg’s hips were rolling unconsciously.

“This is torture.”

“I can’t wait to have you inside me Greg.”

“Ok yes. Please.”

Greg’s brain couldn’t string anymore words than that together right now, he needed to feel the heat and pressure of Mycroft’s body surround him. When Mycroft finally moved to straddle Greg, he almost sobbed in relief. Almost glacial slow Mycroft held the base of Greg’s erection steady and slowly inched it inside himself. Greg battled between trying to keep his eyes open and watch as he disappeared into Mycroft’s body and flinging his head back against the pillows. His body shook as he tried to keep himself as still as possible for Mycroft. Whenever he tried to speak the words became low undulating moans that he couldn’t even try to hold back as he watched a blush of red spread across Mycroft’s chest and neck. Mycroft stopped moving and Greg realised he was as full of Greg’s cock as possible and giving them both a moment to adjust to the feeling. Mycroft leaned forward resting his palms on Greg’s chest for a moment before shifting almost imperceptibly. After that sensations blurred, Mycroft moved above him lifting and lowering himself, grinding down as his fingers moved restlessly across Greg’s skin until all Greg could feel was Mycroft. Surrounded and overwhelmed he allowed himself to just feel until his orgasm welled up inside him, hips stuttering up trying to get even deeper into the man above him. When thought became possible again he watched as Mycroft undid the tie, his cock still hanging heavy and full by Greg’s face.

“You wannnnn me to help with thaaa?”

“No Greg, I want you to turn over and relax.”

Greg followed the order, his brain not engaged enough to question or process why Mycroft might be asking this, only registering the tingle of his hands as the blood rushed back into them. Mycroft pulled back slightly to survey the damage he’d done with satisfaction. Greg was still quivering and twitching beneath him, he calmed a little as Mycroft ran his palms up and down the man's sides barely reacting when the hands moved down to grasp at the firm muscle of Greg's arse. Only the slightest tremor ran through Greg as Mycroft smoothed the skin, circling up the the small of Greg's back and back down, each time his fingers inching closer between Greg's arse cheeks. Other than a low steady moan Greg could have been asleep, his body lax and open to Mycroft's ministrations.

"Greg?"

The low moan continued and Mycroft smiled, sharp and dangerous as he dug his nails into the mounds of muscle under his palms.

"Greg?"

"Yessssssss."

"Mmmm, I'm going to fuck you now."

The answering sound was a broken choke of air in Greg's throat and the slightest shift to lift his hips. Mycroft knelt closer over the curl of Greg's back, his cock sliding into the crack of Greg's arse, he kept his movements slow and unhurried mouthing at the sweat collecting in the short hairs at the nape of Greg's neck.

"You feel so good Greg, so relaxed for me."

Each word was punctuated by a lazy twist of his hips, the words dripping honey slow through Greg's mind. With a groan Greg let his head drop forward, his back heaving with each breath that struggled to get air into his lungs. Mycroft pulled back relishing the almost senseless with pleasure man beneath him, he allowed himself another moment of drinking the sight in before moving with purpose. He wrapped his hand around the base of his cock, his other hand pulling to expose the taut skin of Greg's hole. Mycroft held himself firmly before pressing the head of his cock into Greg, teasing until he felt the tightness there yield but pulling back before he could let himself sink into that delicious heat. He alternated between pressing in ever so slightly and then pulling back and rubbing the head of his cock up and down the crack of Greg's arse to the sensitive skin just behind his balls. Mycroft could feel his own need darkening the edges even as he held out to prolong Greg’s pleasure. The decision couldn’t be put off any longer when Greg arched his spine so beautifully Mycroft felt his groin tighten in anticipation. He grabbed the lube trickling a stream over Greg's twitching hole before collecting the excess and smoothing it over himself. 

"Brace yourself, my love."

Mycroft chuckled, he wasn't expecting a reply and Greg had none to offer so instead he held himself steady and watched as Greg opened up around him, the delicious stretch of skin holding Mycroft's rapt attention. Pulling out slightly he watched as Greg's body adjusted around the thickest part of him, both bodies mourning the loss as he slipped out. Mycroft repeated the action until even Greg still half lost in his own mind was pushing back against him and Mycroft took mercy pushing in slowly until he was fully seated.

"Touch yourself." 

Greg shook his head from side to side, Mycroft knew he had to be sensitive after the two orgasms he'd had early but Mycroft was nothing if he was not patient, he leaned over Greg as deep as possible within the body below him.

"Touch yourself or I will stay here all night, doing this." 

He thrust sharply into Greg making his meaning clear, relishing the unrestrained moan from Greg's mouth and keening noises as Greg dropped his forehead onto the bed to free his hand and touch himself tentatively. Each shudder that ran through Greg's body clenched around Mycroft and after being on the knife edge of arousal and anticipation all night he wasn’t going to last much longer, hopefully just long enough to wring one last orgasm out of Greg’s oversensitive body beneath him. It took longer than Mycroft had believed he could possibly hold out but he kept his thrust steady not allowing himself to push as fast and hard as his body wanted to, needed to, to find release. Instead he watched as the muscles in Greg’s back twitched and rippled as his body fought to enjoy the sensation that was half pleasure half pain. 

The room was silent other than the sounds of their slick bodies moving together, neither of them able to form words other than the occasional hissed ‘yes’ or ‘please’. At last Mycroft felt Greg’s body tighten around him, his sob of relief and satisfaction clenching something deep in Mycroft as he watched Greg sprawled out below him accepting Mycroft’s thrusts, his body limp and shivering. Mycroft bent over, hips stuttering even as he felt Greg’s body quivering unevenly around him until he was emptying himself into Greg’s body. When his body had stopped trying to bury itself in Greg’s Mycroft pulled out gently. If Greg was aware of the movement he made no sign and Mycroft went about cleaning up and covering them both with the quilt. When Mycroft tried to move away and get some water Greg’s fingers clenched around him and pulled him closer, their limbs entwined enough that Mycroft wondered if he’d ever be able to untangle their bodies and not sure if that was something he wanted to happen. 

“Happy Valentine’s day my love.”

“What? Shit, I totally forgot.”

Mycroft could almost hear Greg’s brain attempting to come back online as Mycroft pressed his nose into the skin behind Greg’s ear.

“I should get you something tomorrow, flowers? Chocolates?”

“Don’t worry I got everything I wanted.”

“You’re such a romantic, don’t worry I’ll keep your secret safe.”


End file.
